Fun (Pitbull song)
"Fun" is a song by American rapper Pitbull, featuring American singer Chris Brown. Lyrics Intro: Chris Brown, you set it off Brown: Oh, feeling crazy The moon is up The night is hazy Let's get lost in the shadows Somewhere we can go And no one else can find Loosen up your body till you come undone Loosen up your body baby come undone Loosen up your body till you come undone Loosen up your body baby come undone Oh my my, looking like a good good time Don't disguise The way you wanna love tonight Oh my my, hook you with a brand new high Don't be shy, I just wanna live tonight Live a little F.U.N. fun Pitbull: Fresh from Monaco Performing for Microsoft Miami to L.A., G4, we takin' off I'm a hard worker, I'm far from the boss But when it's said and done, I'm owning it all I know you think it's just rap Just this, just that, haha right Now baby, this my life Wanna have fun for a night? Then just Brown: Loosen up your body till you come undone Loosen up your body baby come undone Loosen up your body till you come undone Loosen up your body baby come undone Oh my my, looking like a good good time Don't disguise The way you wanna love tonight Oh my my, hook you with a brand new high Don't be shy, I just wanna live tonight Live a little F.U.N. fun Pitbull: Co-headlining on tour with Enrique Often casa campo, who would've thought de que Down in Key Largo, you know I'm on that sticky Icky, icky, icky, icky Don't do it much, but when I do I'm gone Don't take it all off, keep your heels and thong Ah Mami that turns me on, now just listen to the song and Brown: Loosen up your body till you come undone Loosen up your body baby come undone Loosen up your body till you come undone Loosen up your body baby come undone Oh my my, looking like a good good time Don't disguise The way you wanna love tonight Oh my my, hook you with a brand new high Don't be shy, I just wanna live tonight Live a little F.U.N. fun Come on Mami, you know what it is Come on baby, you know what it is I wanna uh, let's go to the crib And if you want you can bring your friends Come on Mami, you know what it is Come on baby, you know what it is I wanna uh, let's go to the crib And if you want you can bring your friends And we can F.U.N. fun Pitbull: Let's go! Let's ride! Let's show em how we do it in the 305 Brown: Loosen up your body till you come undone Loosen up your body baby come undone Loosen up your body till you come undone Loosen up your body baby come undone Link *http://www34.zippyshare.com/v/IzQXjkk4/file.html Category:2015 Singles Category:Pitbull Songs Category:Songs Featuring Chris Brown Category:New Pages Category:Globalization Tracks